My Valentine
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Hotstreak wants Virgil to be his Valentine, will he succeed? Of course he will. Some downing on Daisy. Happy Valentines to every body.


Hotstreak had never really put much thought into Valentine's day. When he did, it usually meant he was he was going to badmouth it or scoff at how pathetic it was. In his own opinion, it was a usually holiday that a bunch of idiots got too attached to. Women were the worst when it came to the holiday, always getting to mushy and pathetic with it. Bitching that it was a romantic and special holiday.

It was only this year that the pyro started to pay attention. It was because he was, possibly, going to start dating someone on that day. Or at least he was going to try. Hawkins was a beautiful worthwhile boy that the red head wanted to keep to himself.

It wasn't like he didn't know that the boy didn't like him. Hell, they way they'd be sneaking off to make out, the red head was pretty sure that Hawkins knew he liked him back. Gods above did Virgil make the most wonderful noises when Hotstreak grinded their erections together. The mocha colored boy seemed to stop them right before it got really good, though, which pissed Hotstreak off. He wanted to pound into that slender body, making Virgil scream his pleasure to the world. The red head wanted the hero addicted to him and no other.

Francis was going to ask Virgil out on Valentine's day and then fuck him until daybreak. Thinking about sex had gotten the pyro thinking on what Virgil could do with his electricity. It must be fun to use. Of Course Francis knew Virgil was Static pretty much knew from the start. He'd been so obsessed with Virgil before the bang as much as he was at the moment. Except now, Francis wanted to keep the boy forever, then it was touching something he couldn't have. Now, he could and would have the boy to himself.

The red head smirked as he began to plan on what he'd do for the next day. It would be Valentine's day and Virgil would be his. The next, when Virgil woke to the sound of his alarm, then Sharon banging on his door, he got a surprise. On his desk was a bouquet of Jasmine and Orchids.

He wondered who knew what his favorite flowers were, aside from Richie or his family, thought it would have been odd if it was from them. Moments later, he spotted a card in the center of the bouquet. As soon as it was opened, Virgil blushed a brilliant red.

_'Alway's be mine,'-Hotstreak_.

Virgil let out a small, shy, chuckle. Hotstreak was being serious about wanting him. It looked like it was the good want that Daisy didn't have with him. Or so the hero hoped. The mocha teen really wanted Hotstreak, wanted everything about the harsh man, but thought he had become unlovable. He had prayed for HOtstreak to love him since they had had begun sneaking off to fondle and kiss each other. Virgil hugged the note to his chest and then hurried to get dressed. It was Friday, and that meant school was doing a Valentine's dance that night. Virgil idle wondered if Francis would take him, but knew it was unlikely.

On his way to school, Virgil met up with Richie.

"Hey bro, how's going?" Richie said with a warm smile.

"Not to bad. Still just getting by," Virgil responded, Richie frowned. Neither noticed Hotstreak come out of an alley, following them from a slight distance.

"Daisy really messed up your self confidence, didn't she?" Richie said worriedly. Virgil looked down, biting his bottom lip.

"You know she did," Virgil replied with a sigh. Richie smiled sadly and leaned against Virgil in a show of support. Hotstreak held back a deep growl at those words.

_'How dare someone touch my Virgil, only I can,'_ The red head thought to himself.

"Rich?" Virgil's voice rang through the silence.

"Yeah V?" Richie replied, pulling back.

"Am I unlovable?" The raven haired boy asked, voice small. Both Richie's and Hotstrak's eye's widened in surprise.

"Who the fuck told you that?" Hotstreak growled out from behind them, not able to take Virgil hurting anymore. Both young comic book geeks jumped in surprise, whirling to look at the older ban baby. All three stared at each other silently before Richie turned to give Virgil a small glare.

"That's what I wanna know," Richie huffed, annoyed. The blond was probably the only person who knew that Virgil and Hotstreak had a thing for each other and thought it was a good idea. Virgil looked down at the cement, one foot toeing the ground uneasily.

"Daisy," Virgil replied quietly, bitting his bottom lip shyly. Hotstreak let out a dark growl and began to stalk off. He paused briefly to call over a broad shoulder.

"Leave tonight free. Be ready by five," With that, the short tempered man was gone, with the lingering thought that Virgil was completely adorable. The two friends blinked after him, then turned to each other to blink again.

"Dude, did he just...?" Virgil asked, unable to finish the sentence.

"I think he did. Bro, you got a date," Richie said with a smile, previous displeasure momentarily displaced. Virgil let out a light whoop. Richie just sat back and chuckled at Virgil's delight, happy for his friend. When they resumed their walk to school, Richie asked what Daisy had done. Virgil explained that Daisy and himself had gotten into a huge argument about him not taking her out. The result, Daisy saying things that played severely on Virgil's already existing insecurities. Richie growled himself, promising him self to yell at her later. During school, Virgil went between bouncing around and being slightly mopey. At lunch, Frieda sat with them, concerned look on her face.

"Guys?" Frieda asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Richie replied, biting into his sandwich.

"Did you hear what happened to Daisy?" She asked, again quietly.

"No, should I care?" Richie replied coldly, noting Virgil's downtrodden expression. Frieda just shook her head, already having had heard what Daisy had done to one of her oldest friends.

"Hotstreak scared her so bad she went home in tears. He's also been suspended for three days." Frieda replied, poking at what was supposed to be Lasagna. Virgil perked up.

"He's coming to school?" The raven haired boy asked, surprised.

"Yep. From what my sources say, he's only doing this for his secret lover or something," Frieda said with a shrug. Virgil grinned, happy expression once again adorning his face.

The rest of the school day seemed to fly by, and soon Virgil and Richie were in Virgil's room. Richie was helping Virgil choose an outfit for his date. Well, more like getting a bunch of free laugh's as Virgil scurried about looking for something to wear. Around four-thirty, Virgil decided on a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans, and a tight black turtle neck. He also chose to wear his boots from his Static costume as the last detail.

"Wow bro, Hotstreak's not going to know what hit him," Richie said smiling.

"I hope so," Virgil responded. Both teens went down stairs to wait, and Virgil telling his pops and Sharon that he had plans for the night. Of course they grilled him about it. It was around this time that Richie bailed, laughing as Virgil looked at him angrily. At five 'o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang, Sharon getting to the door first. She gasped at who was on the other side.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Virgil," Hotstreak's raspy voice resinated through the entry way. Virgil smiled and shot off.

"I'll see you guys later, I'll be safe, night," Virgil said in a rush, grabbing a coat and then Francis as he shot out the door. Hotstreak chuckle as he took Virgil to his truck.

"When did you steal this?" Virgil asked suspiciously, eyeing the black dodge ram.

"Didn't, my pops gave it to me when I dropped back in," Francis replied opening the door for Virgil. Virgil smiled warmly and slid in.

"You look sexy as hell by the way." Francis said before closing the door. Virgil blushed. The pyro took Virgil to a very nice restaurant, then, surprisingly ice skating. They actually had a lot of fun. The sun broke out the next day, as Virgil screamed, hoarsely, out in pleasure as Francis thrust harshly into him. Moments later, Virgil came, weakly from his last orgasm. The pyro groaned as well as Virgil's walls tightened again, his own orgasm pouring into the willing body. Francis collapsed onto Virgil, both panting harshly from a full night of sex. Seconds later, Francis rolled over, and pulled Virgil into his arms. Francis was the one to break the silence.

"Always mine?" The pyro's voice indicated his exhaustion.

"Always was," Came the hoarse reply.

"Good," Francis said before kissing Virgil's forehead before both fell into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
